The Rise Of A Legend
by AK2921
Summary: Harry Potter of Atlantis Region lost both of his parents when they sacrificed their lives to defeat Voldemort. Read the story of Harry Potter, the story of how a young boy becomes a legend of the Pokemon World.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

The world of pokemon is a place full of mystery, even after centuries of research there are still many unanswered mysteries lurking nearby. One such mystery was the Atlantis region, more specifically the innate power of people in Atlantis region to bond with their pokemon. Even for the inhabitants of Atlantis Region it was still a mystery, the origins of the power that Atlantis region possessed was said to be the biggest mystery of Pokemon Universe. nobody knew for sure about how they gained such powers, there were many myths and theories but no one had been able to prove their theory correct, the only known factor was Aura.

The history was muddled, there was once a time of people who could use Aura. Aura, the essence of every living being. Not much is known about the legendry Aura Guardians but the most scientific theory proposed was that the Aura Guardians evolved with time, their powers evolved with time to the way it is found today in the Atlantis region. In Atlantis, people have a much deeper connection with their pokemon, for them their pokemon is no different than their family.

Atlantis is much different than the other regions like Kanto or Kalos, the structure of the region is completely different than any other region. Unlike the other region which is governed by Pokemon League with the regional champion as their leader, in Atlantis Politics is much deeper. Atlantis doesn't come under League Jurisdiction as it has its own ministry, the leader of the region is known as the Prime Minister who gets elected for a tenure of 5 years. The Atlantis Ministry make the rules in Atlantis and the Pokemon League work with the ministry to organize tournaments and other such events.

Like other regions, Atlantis too has its own Regional League but not many Atlantis region natives take part in the league. Trainers from other regions come to Atlantis to take part in the league and for that they battle the 10 Battle Frontiers which are similar to Pokemon Gyms, when the trainer acquires 10 Frontier Symbols they are qualified to enter the Atlantis Regional League. It was a widely known fact that the Atlantis region is the strongest pokemon region due to the exceptional powers that Atlantis people have, the league expected the fact that an Atlantis trainer could easily swipe the floor with most trainers taking part in the league. There are 4 Elite trainers in Atlantis and one of them is the leader who is also seen as the Regional champion.

The powers in Atlantis trainers have many varieties but the basics include, healing your pokemon with your powers, bonding with them to make them more powerful, combining your powers with your pokemon to do devastating attacks and some Psychic like abilities. These are the powers that made Atlantis trainers fearsome but learning how to use these powers is not easy, to help new trainers to use their powers, four Pokemon schools wee present in the Atlantis region. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Ilvermorny, the four Pokemon School in Atlantis region that teach trainers everything about Pokemons and how to use their powers. A graduate from any of these four schools is as good a Veteran Pokemon Trainer, a young Pokemon Professor, and a Pokemon Breeder.

 **ooo0ooo**

 _Peverell Dragon Preserve, Godric's Hollow, Atlantis._

"Stella, smash that ground shark into the ground with a Dragon Tail" An old looking man said lazily. Stella, the beautiful Dragonair raised her tail and slammed the smaller Gabite with a powerful Dragon Tail. The Gabite was sent crashing on to the rock, it lazily stood up and whined in pain while rubbing his bruised shoulder. The old man grunted, "That should teach you a lesson." The Gabite looked down in shame as the old man chastised him.

Just then a raven haired boy with deep green eyes walked near the Gabite, the boy was nearly same height as the dragon pokemon but he walked towards the dragon fearlessly. The Gabite gazed at the boy but didn't acted, the boy came in front of the dragon and looked him in he eye, the staring contest went on for about half a minute before the dragon looked down in submission. The boy smiled and rubbed Gabite below his ear, Gabite gave a happy cry in response. "You know Gabite, you shouldn't try to bully your friends." The boy spoke softly and Gabite nodded in understanding.

The old man walked near the boy and the dragon, "He is right Gabite, it's not wrong to prove your dominance and become the leader of your group but it doesn't mean you can bully them. Now, go and apologize." Gabite nodded and ran back to a group of Gabite's and asked for their forgiveness, after some scuffle the group excepted Gabite's forgiveness but Gabite still wanted to fight to show he was the strongest amongst them. The old man looked at the young boy with a smile, "So, you need something Harry?"

"No grandfather." Harry Potter replied with a smile, the young boy was the heir of Ancient and Noble House of Potter. He was a ten year old boy who lost his parents Nine years ago, his parents James Potter and Lily Potter gave their life to bring down a mad man known as Voldemort, they died by taking the terrorist down and were known as Heroes but they left behind their most precious thing, their one year old son Harry Potter. Harry was raised by his grandfather Brandon Potter who was also the tenth Frontier Brain and a Dragon type trainer. The Potter family were trainers of Dragon types and were known to have every type of Dragon pokemon but their main business aside from being a Frontier Brain was of an exceptional breeder who specialized in Gible's and their evolution.

"I was just taking care of my Gible egg." Harry said while picking up a violet brownish egg. The Gible egg that Harry was carrying was special, the father of this Gible egg was Balmond, the strongest Garchomp who has been alive for over 300 Years. Balmond was the pokemon of Brandon's Great Grandfather and he was the protector of Peverell Dragon Reserve which was owned by the Potter family, Balmond very rarely chose to mate and the Gible egg in Harry's hand was Balmond's third child.

Brandon Potter smiled as he looked at his grandson, Balmond having a child was very rare but for Balmond to give his child's egg to Harry was a matter of pride and honor. "I see, that egg will hatch into a very powerful Gible, it will be the son of Balmond after all."

Harry nodded, "I know, who's his mother by the way?"

"Dragon's are independent creatures Harry, you can not bind them. Most dragons choose their mate on their own, a powerful dragon will search for a powerful mate. Cypher is an old Dragonite and the strongest dragon of the Blackthorn clan in Johto, Cypher came here in search of a mate and had that egg with Balmond. Cypher entrusted that egg to Balmond and returned back to her home, Balmond decided to entrust his child's egg to you."

"I will take good care of it grandfather, it is the new member of our family." Harry said with a smile and looked back toward the Gabite who was sparring with another Gabite. "By the way, why did you hit that Gabite, you could have easily scolded him."

Brandon chuckled, "Dragons understand power Harry, simply talking doesn't placate a dragon type pokemon. I had to show him that I am powerful, only then would he listen to me. That Gabite will be leaving soon, Drake from the Hoenn Elite Four. Drake is a powerful trainer and I think he'll be able to train Gabite properly." Gabite's evolution Garchomp were powerful pokemon and known as Pseudo Legendry so finding a Gible in wild was close to impossible, even in a pokemon rich region like Atlantis the first stage of Pseudo Legendry Pokemons were very rare. "When you grow up you'll be training lots of dragon type pokemons, it is a requirement you have to fulfill to take the mantle of Lord Potter."

Harry snorted, "I am just Ten, that day is far away. You are not planning to leave me, are you?"

Brandon ruffled Harry's hair, "Not happening squirt, I am not going anywhere for a long time. Come, let's go back home. Your Godfather said he was coming to see you, I also have a few Frontier battles scheduled for today."

Harry nodded, "Sure, but I am not walking back." Even though Potter Manor was not very far away, Harry loved flying and he wasn't planning to miss a chance of doing so."

Brandon chuckled, "Very well." Brandon lifted his hand and a Pokeball materialized in his hands, the Pokeball opened up to reveal a massive black colored Charizard, his name was Sephyr and he was one of Brandon's most powerful pokemon. Brandon lifted Harry on Sephyr's back and he followed soon, "Let's go Sephyr." The Charizard gave a mighty roar and jumped up into the sky while flapping his massive winds, Harry gave a cry of joy as the cold wind hit his face.

 **ooo0ooo**

"Hey Padfoot."

The man with long curly hairs smile, "Hey Pup, how have you been?"

"I am good Padfoot, I have started training Helcurt and he's coming along nicely." Just then a shark like dragon pokemon came inside the pokemon, it was Gible that hatched from the egg Harry got from Balmond, Harry appropriately named his Gible, Helcurt.

Sirius Black crouched down and scratched Helcurt, "He is growing nicely." Helcurt gave a smile and clamp his shark like teeth on Sirius making him wince in pain.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, he is growing all right. Just ten months old and he is already as tall as older Gible's, he eats a lot and he'll bite anything he finds." Gible gave a shark like grin and jumped up to clamp his teeth on Harry's head, Harry groaned and Sirius fell down laughing. It took five more minutes for Gible to let go of Harry, "So Padfoot, I heard you were busy. You even missed my birthday yesterday."

Sirius sighed, "Sorry Pup, trainers are coming in spades and I am not getting any free time, even today I came after finishing a few Frontier battles. Only a couple of weeks is left before the Frontiers stops taking challengers for this year league, trainers seem to be in rush right now." Sirius was the Eight Frontier Brain and specialized in Dark types, just like Potter's were Dragon type masters, the Black's were Dark type masters.

Harry frowned, "Isn't that a bit dumb, the last Frontiers will be much harder so rushing in like that is foolish, they should have challenged you much earlier."

Sirius chuckled, "True, but few trainers tend to train extensively before challenging two to three frontiers, one after another without a break. Some were just too lazy but some trainers were very good as they spent a month for training and then challenge the remaining frontiers."

"Ah, I see, that is a much better explanation." Harry then smiled and pulled out a letter from his pocket, "I scored 97 out of 100 in the PTLT (Pokemon Training License Test), I got invitations from all the four schools but this is my choice." Harry showed Sirius a letter which has the school name written on it in capitals. 'HOGWARTS, SCHOOL OF POKEMON TRAINING'.

Sirius's face lit up, "Awesome, I knew it! My Pup will be going to Hogwarts."

Brandon entered the room just then, "Of course he would you dolt, he is a Potter."

Sirius smiled, "Hello uncle Brandon, finished with your battle?"

Brandon snorted, "I don't know how that idiot trainer defeated the first nine Frontiers but thinking he can take down my dragons with freshly caught Ice and Fairy types, what an idiot."

Sirius chuckled, "There are few like that."

Harry interrupted, "Well if you two are done, can I know when I'll be going to Diagon Alley?"

Brandon smiled, "Don't worry Harry, I don't have any more battles scheduled for today. We can go now, Sirius can join in as well."

Sirius smiled, "Sure, but first I need to give you your birthday present." Sirius pulled out a Great Ball from his pocket, he expanded it and gave it to Harry. "I decided that he would be the best for you the moment I saw him."

Harry brightened up, "Wow, I am getting another pokemon." Harry took the Pokeball and released the pokemon, he was expecting a Dark type pokemon since it was Sirius specialty but what came out shocked him. "Huh, a Pikachu. Nice, they can be really strong if trained properly." Harry crouched down to look at the grinning Pikachu but something didn't feel right, "Why am I getting a bad feeling from you Pikachu, I feel like I am getting pranked." Sirius couldn't help it as he broke into laugher, Brandon too started chuckling. Harry looked around and groaned, "What's the matter, why are you two laughing?" To answer Harry's question the Pikachu suddenly changed into a grey skinned fox with red hair tuft, it was a Zorua.

Harry groaned, "Really, how the hell should I have known." Harry sighed as he petted a grinning Zorua, now that he thought about it, he should have known. Sirius's favorite pokemon was his Zoroark and playing pranks by creating illusions was the habit of both Sirius and his Zoroark, Gabriel.

Sirius finally calmed down, "That was awesome, I couldn't believe that you fell for that, why would I give you an electric type when I prefer Dark types?"

Harry ignored his godfather and looked at Zorua, "Hey there Zorua, you seem to love pranking just like that stupid godfather of mine. From today I'll be your trainer, welcome to the family." Zorua gave a happy smile, Helcurt came forward and greeted his new friend as well. Harry smiled, "I think I'll call you Loki, what do you think?" Zorua gave a bright smile, he liked his new name.

"Well Harry, let's go. We need to go to the ministry before going to Diagon Alley, you need to register yourself and get a Pokedex." Brandon said getting Harry's attention.

Sirius interrupted, "Uncle, why don't you go ahead to Diagon Alley and get the normal equipment's like Pokeballs, Herbs and other things. I'll take Harry to the ministry."

Brandon nodded, "That sounds good, I'll see you two in Diagon Alley." Brandon closed his eyes and teleported away.

"I want to learn that, I can then teleport anywhere I want."

Sirius smiled, "Not happening Pup, if you want to Teleport then catch a Psychic type pokemon that can teleport. You won't be learning how to Teleport until your sixth year in Hogwarts, it's not safe for someone young like you to learn Teleport."

Harry grumbled, "Says the man who learned how to be an Animagus in his fourth year."

Sirius smiled, "True but Teleporting is much more dangerous, there is a reason behind not teaching Teleporting before sixth year. Come on now, we are wasting time." Harry nodded, he recalled Loki and Helcurt back to their pokeball and left with Sirius.

 **ooo0ooo**

"Name?" The bored looking clerk asked.

"Harry James Potter." Harry replied happily, he was finally going to get his Pokedex. Pokedex was an advanced device that worked as an Identity Proof, Pokemon Encyclopedia, Map, Video Phone, Camera and many other functionalities. It was the most basic and essential item for a Pokemon Trainer.

The clerk asked again, "Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, the ministry clerk went on to type the data in his system. Once finished the clerk handed Harry a Pokedex which had a Pokemon league symbol on bottom and the Hogwarts symbol on top, the Pokedex was a card shaped device with a holographic center. Harry put his Finger Print as told by the clerk, the Pokedex registered the fingerprint and opened up, the device separated into two with a holographic screen displaying many different icons. "There, all done. Now go away."

Harry frowned and walked away, "How rude."

Sirius chuckled, "That old clerk is a grumpy man, he was there when me and your father got our Pokedex."

Harry shrugged, "Fine, let's go now. We have shopping to do."

 **ooo0ooo**

 _Hogwarts School Of Pokemon Training_

 _Principal- Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Champion of Atlantis, Pokemon Researcher, Atlantis representative in IPC)_

 _Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Pokemon Training. Terms begins at 1_ _st_ _September, 1991 please be at king cross city train station at 10:30 AM to catch the Hogwarts express._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

 _ **Equipment's/ Items required for first years**_

 _Pokedex_

 _Extra pokeballs_

 _Potions Kit_

 _Plants, Berries and Herbs set for First Year_

 _Pokemon Food Cooking Utensils_

 _Trainers Backpack_

 _Suitcase (For Personal belongings)_

 _Pokemon (A young Pokemon from Ollivander's, Atlantis regional breeder.)_

 _ **First year Text Books**_

 _The Basics of Pokemon Battling. By Gerald Howards_

 _Pokemon Types and their Specialty, by Jamie Hoppip_

 _Pokemon Biology and Caring, by Steven strange_

 _Pokemon Food, the way to your Pokemons Heart, by Sylvester Aron_

 _History and Legends of Pokemon, by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Understanding and Using Aura, by Selena Baverhill_

 _Basic Science and Mathematics, by Corny Herald_

 _General and Essential Knowledge of the World, by Sandou Sycamore_

 _ **Note: - There is no restriction on number of Pokemons you can have, but first years are recommended to not go beyond 6 pokemon. No first years are allowed to carry more than six pokemon, the extra pokemon you catch will stay in Hogsmeade Coral.**_

Harry reread the letter, "That's it, grandpa already bought all of the things I need. I just need to buy the books and then head to Ollivander for getting a Pokemon."

Brandon frowned, "Looks like the Hogwarts board is trying to lessen the pressure on new students by decreasing the first year syllabus, that won't do. These books are not bad but it's not good enough, if one pays attention then he'll probably find many small information's missing in these books, information like that can be very useful. Give me the list Harry, I'll get those books and few more books that you should read as well."

"Sure Grandpa." Harry handed Brandon his Hogwarts list. "I'll go to Ollivander's with Sirius." Brandon nodded and left to get the books needed from 'Flourish And Bolts'.

"Well Pup, let's go and see what pokemon chooses you." Sirius said and took Harry with him to the Ollivander's shop.

The shop was nothing special, there was a simple door with a nameplate, 'Ollivanders, Since 1700'. Harry and Sirius went inside to find a young woman sitting on the counter. Sirius greeted the girl, "Hello Cheryl, is Mr. Ollivander free now?"

Cheryl, "Oh, hello Mr. Black. Grandfather should be free, please step on the Teleporter." Sirius and Harry stepped on a large disk, Cheryl pressed few buttons and as a result Harry and Sirius found themselves on a big grassy field.

The whole area was filled with variety of pokemons, some common, some rare and so on. An old man came toward them, "Ah Sirius Black, I remember you very well. A kid that loved pranking, a Gastly took a liking to you, how's it by the way?"

Sirius smiled, "Hello, Mr. Ollivander. Kelly is very good, she has evolved into a Gengar now."

"Good, good." Ollivander turned to look at Harry, "Ah, Harry Potter, son of two heroes of Atlantis. Your father always loved to turn the battlefield into his advantage, an Onix took a liking to him. Your mother on the other hand was a smart girl who loved using Status effects to maximum but did pack a punch, she left my place with a Nidoran. It's a shame that your parents lost their pokemons in their battle against Lord Voldemort, they were quite strong. Your parents were very good people Harry and I think you have got their traits."

Harry nodded, he knew that story all too well. "Thankyou Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled, "Tell me young Harry, have you learned about using your Aura?"

"Yes Mr. Ollivander, grandfather taught me how to fell my Aura and meditate."

Ollivander brightened up, "Brilliant, it will make our work a lot easier. When you meditate while accessing your Aura it connects with the nature around you, you'll how to use it to your advantage in Hogwarts later on but right now it'll be very useful. Even though you haven't learned to use Aura to sense your surrounding the Pokemons are very much in tune with the nature, they will feel your Aura as you meditate. A pokemon who finds you suitable will come to you, this way I don't have to use the hit and trial method. Now, please sit down and meditate, let your Aura flow."

Harry did as told, he sat down on the floor and reached inside to his Aura just like his grandfather told him. After about five minutes Harry started feeling a warm aura coming towards him, a few seconds later he sensed something sitting on his lap. Harry opened his eyes and look at the dark orange bipedal Pokemon, it was a Chimchar. 'Chimchaaar . . . Chimmm . . . Charrr . . .' Harry smiled and petted the Chimchar.

Sirius was smiling happily and so was Ollivander, "Very good young potter, the Chimchar has chosen you. This young fellow has a Never Give Up attitude, I feel you have the same attitude as well."

Harry nodded, "In a way, yes."

"I hope you and Chimchar shine brightly in your future endeavors." Ollivander sighed, "Well, let's get back to the business then. As you know, the standard price for Hogwarts first Pokemon, 15000 Pokedollars."

Harry nodded, he took out his Pokedex that was automatically linked to his bank account, he got Ollivander account number and transferred the money. "By the way Mr. Ollivander, I have a question. Many students would definitely have a pokemon with them so why is it mandatory for Hogwarts students to get a Pokemon from you?"

Ollivander smiled, "True, most trainers already have a Pokemon before they come to my shop but here they find a pokemon that suits their personality. It is possible that the pokemon you have may not be listening to you or is a bit dangerous, it is possible that you haven't yet bonded with the pokemon you have. Here you'll get a pokemon that you'll have an easy time to bond with and it also makes sure that you have at least one pokemon." Harry nodded and then captured Chimchar in one of his Pokeball, the Chimchar got captured without any resistance. "It was nice meeting you young Potter."

"Likewise, Mr Ollivander."

 **ooo0ooo**

"So, what did you got from Ollivander?" Brandon asked after coming back to Potter Manor.

Harry smiled, "Let me show you. Come on out." With that Harry released his new pokemon, Chimchar came out and looked around happily.

Brandon smiled, "A Chimchar, very nice."

Harry nodded and pulled out his Pokedex, the Pokedex automatically detected Chimchar and started telling information about it."

" **Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out. The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end, even rain can't extinguish the fire. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick.**

 **This Chimchar is a female, it has the ability Blaze and Iron Fist.**

 **Known moves - Leer, Scratch, Ember, Taunt, Flame Wheel.**

 **Egg moves- Blaze Kick, Counter, Thunder Punch."**

Harry smiled, "Not bad, we are going to train a lot before I sit in the Hogwarts Express. I think I'll be calling you Hilda, how does that sound?" The newly named Hilda shook her head in yes, liking her new name. "Very well, let me show you my two other partners, one joined us today only but the other has been with me from the day he hatched." With that Harry called out his other two pokemon. "Loki, Helcurt, meet your new teammate, her name is Hilda." While the three pokemon talked with each other, Harry scanned the other two.

" **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. Zorua has the ability to create Illusions around itself, it uses this to trick many people and Pokemons**

 **This Zorua is a male, it has the ability Illusion.**

 **Known moves – Fake Tears, Scratch, Pursuit, Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Agility, Foul Play, Double Team.**

 **Egg moves – Copycat, Counter, Detect, Sucker Punch, Night Daze."**

Sirius smiled, "He is the son of my Zoroark Gabriel, Gabriel trained him a bit."

Harry nodded, "I can see that, he already knows Night Daze. I don't think Loki has mastered the attack but still, knowing it is quite something." Harry turned his Pokedex to his starter, Helcurt.

" **Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. It reacts to anything that moves, flies right at it and bites it. Sometimes it injures itself, but it doesn't care too much. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too.** **It sulks in caves, and when prey or an enemy pass by, it leaps out and chomps them. The force of its attack sometimes chips its teeth.**

 **This Gible is a male, it has the ability Sand Veil and Rough Skin.**

 **Known moves – Tackle, Sandstorm, Sand Attack, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Dig, Slash, Bite, Iron Head, Mud Shot.**

 **Egg moves – Body Slam, Dragon Breath, Rock Climb, Stealth Rock, Twister, Bulldoze."**

Sirius whistled, "Wow, that is quite a move set for such a young Gible."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but he is strong and I have been training him as well. He is the son of Balmond, it's the matter of his pride and honor to become strong and one day challenge his father."

Sirius chuckled, "That's a lofty goal, I remember James challenging him once, Balmod thrashed his whole team like they were Caterpie's."

Harry shrugged, "True, but if anyone can give Balmond a challenge then it will be his son. It'll take time, maybe years or decades but one day Helcurt will give a good challenge to his father, this is his dream." Helcurt too nodded with determination.

"By the way, have you decided what pokemon you want to catch?"

Harry nodded, "I'll be searching for a powerful Fletchinder, it's evolved form Talonflame is very quick in the air and I can use it to fly. I'll try not to catch any more Pokemon for this year, it'll give me ample time to train my current team to a good level. Still, if I find something that's on my list then I'll definitely catch it."

Sirius looked interested, "What's on your list?"

Harry smiled, "Well, I want a Mudkip, then a Rowlet or Treecko, that'll be good as my Water and Grass type. I also want a Ralts that I'll be evolving into Gallade but I also want to have a Beldum, I know they are as rare as a Gible in wild but still I would love to have a Metagross. I haven't planned beyond that yet, but these are my priorities for now."

Brandon smiled, "Don't forget to catch any dragon type pokemon you find."

"Don't worry Grandpa, I'll do that. Finding Dragon types will not be easy, it'll be like a long term project of mine." Harry looked at his three pokemons, "I'll search for dragons once I make a formidable team. I also have one more dream, many will laugh if they hear it but still I want to fulfill that dream."

"Really? What is it Pup?"

Brandon too asked with curiosity, "Yes Harry, what is the dream you are talking about?"

"I have heard that Professor Dumbledore ha a legendry pokemon, a Moltres. I also want to catch a legendry pokemon, that is my biggest dream."

Sirius chuckled, "You know, your mother had the same dream but unfortunately she never got to fulfill it. Maybe you can fulfil her dream as well."

Harry had a couple of tears in his eyes, "I know, I found her research papers that she was using to search for sightings and myths of legendry pokemon, I made her dream mine."

 **ooo0ooo**

"Alright you three, I am proud of you. You have got a good handle on all of your moves and learned a few simple one as well." Harry addressed his team, "In a battle if I keep giving you directions then our opponent will know what I am planning and can think of a Counter Plan so I'll not be giving you orders constantly. You have to act according to your situation, find the best way possible in a battle but I'll be there, I'll be giving you directions but you have to act on your own as well. Also, we are going to combine your moves for an attack chain. Like Helcurt's Dragon Burial, the Dragon Burial is a chain of attacks that can be quite damaging if done correctly. First Helcurt would create a Sandstorm and then trap his opponent underground with Sand Tomb, while his opponent will try to get up Helcurt would use Dig to attack the trapped pokemon with multiple Dragon Claws. I'll be planning such attack chains for you two as well."

Ash first went to Hilda, "Hilda, you are quite powerful and you love fighting in close range. When you evolve you'll be part fighting type so it's ok to focus on close range but you are a fire type as well and we need to work more on your fire type attacks so we'll be working on Heat Wave next. You also need to find control when your Blaze gets activated, even though your Blaze makes you very powerful it makes you go shit crazy, we need to control that." Hilda nodded in understanding.

Harry turned to the resident prankster of his team, Loki. "Loki, I want you to work more on your illusions. You'll be using your illusions while doing your attacks, I want you to use Night Daze in a way that it looks like a Flamethrower or Water Gun. We'll be working more on your speed, I'll be looking in the Move Tutors videos to teach you Aerial Ace and Shadow Ball." The prankster fox gave a happy yip, satisfied with Harry's plan.

Finally, Harry turned to his starter, "Helcurt, you have been working on Draco Meteor. It is a powerful attack and very hard to master, no matter how talented you are, that move will take time. So, in the meanwhile I want you to start working on Earthquake and Dragon Rush." Helcurt nodded in understanding.

Harry smiled, "We'll be going to Hogwarts in a week, it'll be a new chapter of our life. I want to become the best trainer in Hogwarts and you my friends will be there to help me."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry's Pokemon List: -

Gible (M) – Helcurt

Zorua (M) – Loki

Chimchar (F) – Hilda

 _An: - This story is a rewrite of my story 'Harry Potter: Journey Of A Master'. That story was going nowhere and it was my first story so I was doing it on a whim. Critical reviews are welcome, I'll try to improve but keep hateful or idiotic comments to yourself._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hoggy Wotty Hogwarts**

"We are late Padfoot."

Sirius huffed in reply, "Please, there is still 15 minutes left for the train to departure, you have ample time to find a seat."

Harry sighed, "But now I won't find an empty carriage." Harry looked at the crimson colored express known as 'Hogwarts Express', "The station is quite crowded."

Sirius nodded, "It ought to be, all of Hogwarts students will be travelling through this train, their family are here to see them off. Besides you don't need an empty carriage, you need to make a few friends and this is the best opportunity. I met your father for the first time here, in this same train. You will find friends in Hogwarts express, Merlin knows you need some. Try to meet and make friends with Neville as well, he is your godbrother but Agatha has been raining hard on that poor boy."

Harry nodded, "I know, I don't know how Neville hasn't snapped at her yet."

"Neville is a good kid but a bit timid, Agatha is not helping the matters as well." Sirius sighed and changed the topic, "Also, try to stay away Malfoy and his cronies, if not prank them, you are the legacy of Marauders after all."

Harry smiled, "I'll do that. By the way, when is Uncle Remus coming back?"

Sirius chuckled, "One more year, Moony will be back next year after finishing his research on those Prehistoric pokemons."

Harry nodded, "Very well, I should be going now."

"One more thing Harry, be wary of Snape, that bastard is bad news for you."

Harry smiled, "He is a teacher Padfoot, even if he does something wrong I'll provide you with evidence and you can do what you want."

"That sounds beautiful." Sirius said with a grin. "Now, go on. Don't forget to call if you need anything."

"I know Padfoot, see you later."

 **ooo0ooo**

"You don't belong here Mudblood, you should go away right now." A blonde sneered at a bushy brown haired girl, "The likes of you doesn't belong in Atlantis." The blonde kid was flanked by two fat kids who were the blonde's bodyguards.

A chubby looking boy carrying a Chikorita came in between, "Malfoy, you should watch your mouth."

Draco Malfoy laughed, "Please, what a weakling like you is going to do Longbottom."

A blonde girl who was sitting quietly in the carriage finally spoke up, "Malfoy, you are really going above a line. Go away, I don't want to see your ugly face."

Draco growled, "Greengrass, you should be ashamed. Associating with Mudbloods and Weaklings, how pitiful."

"Really . . . Pitiful." Malfoy and his cronies turned around to a raven haired and green eyed boy glaring down at them, "The only pitiful thing I see here Malfoy is you and those two worthless piece of trash that are following you."

Draco snarled, "Potter."

Harry ignored him and pushed Draco away to make his way inside the carriage, "You really have a nerve Malfoy, you need bodyguards to guard you and you are calling other Pitiful." Draco snarled but before he could say a thing Harry was onto him, Harry took hold of Draco's neck while his two idiot bodyguards kept watching, Draco squirmed in discomfort as he was having a hard time breathing. "Listen closely Malfoy because I won't be repeating it again, never ever say the word 'Mudblood' in front of me or I'll choke you until you die, consequences be damned. AM I CLEAR?" Harry said the last words while putting more pressure on Draco's neck.

"Y. . .Yeesss . . ." Draco said uncomfortably, Harry kept his hold on Draco's neck for few more seconds before getting back. Draco sighed in relief and took deep breaths to get ai back in his lungs, the blonde had a furious expression on his face, "When my father hear . . ."

Draco never finished as Harry pushed him out of the carriage, "Go away Daddy's Bitch." With that he closed the carriage doors. Harry sighed and sat down, "Hey Neville, and ladies."

The bushy haired introduced himself, "Hey, I am Hermione Granger."

Neville smiled, "Hey Harry, it's good to see you again." Neville put his Chikorita beside him, "She is Daphne Greengrass by the way." Neville said indicating at the blonde girl.

Harry smiled, "Well, nice to meet you Hermione and you too Daphne. Greengrass, I think I heard that name somewhere."

Daphne snorted, "You are the heir of Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you should know these things Potter."

Harry sighed uninterestedly, "Please, politics is boring. I'll care about it when the time comes, I still have many years to enjoy my life before going to the Parliament and sitting on the Potter's seat. I don't want to do that anyway."

"How wonderful." Daphne replied sarcastically, "Heir of one of the most powerful houses and not interested in Politics."

Neville smiled, "Harry is like that Daphne, he is more interested in Pokemon than in Politics. I remembered when his grandfather told him that he would take the position of Head of House one day but Harry refused, he said he doesn't like those Paperwork's and boring things. He only agreed after he was told that to be the Head of House he would have to catch and train many Dragon type pokemons."

Harry smiled, "I remember the name Greengrass now, it's a Noble House and you recently got that status from the Parliament. How do you know her by the way Neville?"

It was Daphne who answered, "Greengrass family are the biggest producer of Herbs, Berries and Plants in Atlantis. The ingredient we provide for Pokemon Food is the best. Neville loves making Pokemon Food and he likes taking care of plants, he is a regular customer of our family business."

Harry nodded, "I see."

Hermione interrupted, "Excuse me but I didn't get most of the things you were talking about?"

"Where are you from Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I am from Hoenn."

Daphne explained, "Atlantis is different than other regions, our system is completely different. Here rules are not made by the Pokemon League, Elite Fours and Regional champions. We have a Parliament where some gets elected and other have a permanent seat since they are old families that have been in Atlantis from as long as one could remember, Potters are one such family. You should find a book on Atlantis Politics in the Hogwarts library if you want to learn more."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks. By the way, what did that blonde boy meant by Mudblood?"

Harry frowned, "Hermione, if you ever hear someone saying that punch him right on the face, consequences be damned."

"How Gryffindorish." Daphne muttered.

Harry ignored Daphne, "Some bastards like Malfoy thinks that those people like you who can use Aura like us but are not from Atlantis doesn't belong here, they don't deserve to be taught what we are taught."

"That's barbaric." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry nodded, "It is but then again, you can't except everyone to be good, can you? This prejudice is what gave rise to that terrorist Voldemort, even after that bastard is gone, some bastards like Malfoy still keep that prejudice alive. Politically speaking, many people like Malfoy don't like the fact that I am the heir of Potter family."

"Why?" Hermione asked in confusion, "Aren't you a Potter?"

Daphne answered for Harry, "Harry is not a Pureblood, that's the term used for the ones whose ancestry is full of Atlantians. Harry's mother like you was an outsider from Kanto, many people didn't like the fact that she married a Potter but the truth is that Malfoy and similar families hated her because she was smarter and better than them, Lily Potter was close to become an Elite Four of Atlantis even though she wasn't born in Atlantis. According to blood supremist like Malfoy, Harry is a Halfblood while they will call an outsider like you Mudblood."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I see, I'll have to look in the recent history of Atlantis a bit more."

Neville interrupted, "Let's leave that gloomy talk, tell me what pokemons do you all have?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, but you first Neville."

Neville smiled and petted his Chikorita, "This is Chiki, she is my starter. I also got a Tympole from Ollivander, I named him Trevor."

Daphne was next, "I have a Froakie that I named Zhask, I got a Scyther I named Argus from Ollivander. I went to Alola for vacation recently and I caught an Alolan Vulpix, that is an Ice type Vulpix, I named her Vexana."

Harry smiled, "An Alolan Vulpix, nice. She'll be an ice and fairy type when she evolves, a powerful combination."

Daphne smirked, "Fearing for your Dragons Potter?"

"Phew, if I started fearing Ice and Fairy types then I don't deserve to be a dragon trainer. A dragon is fearless, type advantage has never mattered me much anyway." Harry smiled as he told about his Pokemons, "I have a Gible that I named Helcurt, I got a Zorua from my godfather, he is a natural prankster so his name is Loki. I got a Chimchar from Mr. Ollivander, I named her Hilda."

Hermione went last, "My mother gave me a Ralts, her name is Blissy. I got a Trapinch from Mr. Ollivander, I named him Gilly."

Harry hummed, "Trapinch huh, their final evolution Flygon is the easiest Dragon to deal with. Trapinch, Goomy and their evolutions are the easiest Dragon pokemons to train, they don't usually have the arrogance that normal Dragon type pokemons have."

Daphne asked, "How about Deino, are they hard to train as well?" Harry looked at her in surprise so she explained, "My aunt lives in Unova in a village that specializes in Dragon types, she gave me a Deino egg a week ago."

Harry nodded, "I see, it can be troublesome. If you are the one who hatches it then you'll have an easy time with Deino, they are a bit friendly dragon but problem arises when they evolve. Zweilous have two heads, that means two brains so two personality, most of the times the two personality will be polar opposite. As a trainer you need to placate both of their personality and also show them that you are dominant but caring, dragon respect power and if you don't show them power then you'll be in trouble. When Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon it has three heads and that means three personalities and three minds, if you don't prove yourself to a Zweilous then you can never control it when it evolves into Hydreigon. If you make the Zweilous like you and fight for you then it will give you a chance when it evolves into Hydreigon."

Daphne frowned, "That is quite troublesome."

Harry snorted, "Don't worry, I am still not finished. Most dragons have the personality of their parents, if the father or mother is a prideful and powerful dragon then it'll make your job a lot harder. My Gible for example, I had to fight Helcurt with my own hands to get it to like me. Even as a month old, Helcurt was quite powerful, thankfully there were no permanent scratches on me. I still remember, I had to dig a big hole myself and sit inside the hole just like Helcurt stayed underground, it took me a week to prove him that I am capable to train him. But now, we are the best of friends."

"You mean I have to fight Deino on my own without any help!" Daphne nearly shouted.

Harry smiled, "Nah, I don't think so. My Gible is a bit special, his parents are one of the strongest dragons pokemon in the whole world, Helcurt got his pride and attitude from them but he got their power as well. He is not even a year old yet but could defeat other Gible's who are more experienced than him. I don't think your Deino would be that hard to deal with but you have to remember one thing, whenever you want to show dominance over a dragon never use an Ice or Fairy type in that fight, you may defeat the dragon but you'll lose its respect for forever. Dragons sometimes tends to show that they ae powerful and will try to show you that they are better on their own, that time you have to show the dragon that it is still not strong enough by battling it. If you use a pokemon with type advantage in such battles then no matter the result, you'll lose the trust of the dragon, the best option is to fight with another dragon pokemon."

Daphne frowned, "Then I'll need your help Potter, I'll need your help when my Deino hatches."

"You should try your best Daphne but if you get stuck somewhere, I'll be happy to help."

Hermione looked at Harry, "You seem to know so much about Dragon types."

Neville replied for Harry, "The Potters are known to have some kind of connection with Dragon types Hermione, they are the best dragon trainers in Atlantis and possibly the whole world."

Harry nodded, "Aye, Dragons are our specialty. I've been living and growing up with Dragon types for as long as I can remember, my grandfather made me learn everything there is to be known about training Dragon type pokemons."

 **ooo0ooo**

As the Hogwarts Express came near Hogsmeade station and announcement rang through the whole train.

'We are reaching our destination, thank you for travelling in Hogwarts Express. Please leave your luggage here, you will find your belongings in Hogwarts. Put on your Hogwarts dress, we will be reaching Hogsmeade any minute now.'

The Hogwarts school dress was simple black trouser and white shirt for boys, black skirt and white shirt for girls, the students were provided with their House Blazer after being sorted into their houses. Harry, Neville, Daphne and Hermione were ready and looking through the train window to get the first look of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they didn't catch even a glimpse of Hogwarts as the train stopped in the dark and gloomy looking Hogwarts station.

"First years! First years over here!" The students stepped out of the Hogwarts Express to find a giant looking man calling for the first years, "C'mon, follow me - any more first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the children followed the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there, nobody spoke much. "My name's Hagrid by the way, I am the gatekeeper of Hogwarts. You all get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder, "just round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was Hogwarts, in its full glory. The big castle was a sight no one was going to forget for a long time, it looked like a palace from some fairy tale. Two big Wailords were waiting on the lake with a Lapras, "All right everyone, divided in a group of two and climb on the Wailords." The First year did as told by the giant of a man and quickly went on to stand above the Wailords, Hagrid sat down on the back of the lone Lapras. "Alright, now Forward!" Lapras started moving forward, the two Wailord followed the Lapras with the students on their back.

The two Wailord and the Lapras glided across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which Hogwarts stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as they reached near a cliff; they all bent their heads and the Wailord carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a big dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid recalled the two Wailord and the Lapras into Pokeballs, the group of students moved forward behind Hagrid who took them to the front of a big gate. Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired strict looking woman in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was very big, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches shaped bright LED lights, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must already be here but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding Pokemon trainers, breeders, researchers and what not. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." With that she left the chamber.

"Any idea on how we will get sorted?" A dark skinned boy asked.

Another boy beside him shrugged, "Don't know, my Mama told me that it's a secret."

Hermione was fidgeting nervously, she looked to her side and found Harry standing beside her. "Any idea of where you'll be sorted?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't have problems with any house but I think I'll be going into Gryffindor."

McGonagall came back just then. "Now, form a line, and follow me." The first years followed a line and followed Prof McGonagall to the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that seemed to be floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. To avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Harry heard Hermione whisper, "It's an illusion to look like the sky outside. I read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History'."

Harry quickly looked down to find Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, in a flash an old looking Beheeyem appeared on top of the stool. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Suddenly the Beheeyam started speaking like normal humans, it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter Psychic than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'll be sorting you all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

That I can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So, come near me! Don't be afraid!

Look into my eyes and stand tall,

For I'll be sorting you all!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a digital Tablet. "When I call your name, you will come here and get sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, the girl went forward and stood in front of the Beheeyem. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the pokemon.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the pokemon again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender", became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Tracy Davis"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the sorting Pokemon shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, stood in front of Beheeyem for a long time before the Pokemon declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran forward.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Beheeyem.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Daphne walked forward gracefully and stood in front of the sorting Pokemon. After some time, the Beheeyem finally shouted. "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smiled, just as he expected Daphne was sorted into Slytherin. Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor; Malfoy and his bodyguards were sorted into Slytherin. There weren't many people left now. "Moon", "Nott", "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last,

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward with a smile on his face and looked at Beheeyem right in his eyes, suddenly he felt the Psychic pokemon looking through his mind. ' _How interesting, another Potter, another Dragon tamer. Oh, you are quite crafty but not as vicious as Slytherin, a thirst for knowledge but not totally dependent on it like so not Ravenclaw. A hardworking and honest person but you don't forget your enemies easily neither do you forgive easily, so not Hufflepuff. Huff, just like all in your family, a_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled and went towards the Gryffindor table who were shouting loudly in celebration. As Harry sat down he saw a pair of red-haired twin shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter. . ." chants

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," the tall dark skinned boy from before joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then a red haired Ron Weasley joined the Gryffindor, finally the last boy Blaise Zabini joined Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, he was tall old man with long white beard wearing shining robes. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts, from his looks he didn't look like it but he was the strongest Pokemon trainer of Atlantis. Dumbledore was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food courtesy of many Kadabra's. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. While eating Harry talked with many of his housemates about different things, Harry found out that there were three more Weasley's in Gryffindor who were recognized by their red hair, the twins Fred and George and the Gryffindor prefect Percy.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you."

"Ah yes announcements. The Forbidden Forest is filled with many wild pokemons but they are very strong as well so please be careful. First years, if you have more than six pokemons then your seventh pokemon and onwards will be transported to the Hogsmeade Ranch automatically, you can always exchange your pokemon. If you enter the Forbidden forest then you have two hours to return for first to third year. Fourth year and onwards can stay in Forbidden Forest for Six hours max, if you break these rules you'll be penalized heavily so be careful. Also battling is not allowed in the corridors if you want to train or battle please use the battlefields. Also, Quidditch try out dates should be published soon."

Dumbledore then waited for everyone to be silent, "Now the most important announcement. I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Thank you"

Harry frowned, and so did many others. Telling that one location inside a school full of children's is life threatening without giving a particular reason Was very odd. Dumbledore continued, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry noticed that the other teachers smiles had become rather fixed. "Everyone pick your favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Strolling in some forest like a Bewear,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore waited for them and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A beauty that takes into some another universe! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

 **ooo0ooo**

"Is it wise?"'

Dumbledore looked up to meet the eyes of Minerva McGonagall, "I don't know Minerva but this was the best option I could find. There has already been an attempt to steal it from Gringotts, it is said to be the most guarded place on earth but the thief was nearly successful. Hogwarts was the best option I had, I know Hogwarts and I can protect the Nature's Orb here. I know telling the students to not go to the third floor was a bit idiotic but you should know, children are very good at finding mysteries. Few students could try to not listen to my warning but the illusions I have placed there with Sirius's help is extremely powerful, it would scare even an adult like me. Even if someone somehow breaks through the illusions there are numerous cameras and alarms placed there to monitor the place."

"What are you trying to do Albus?" McGonagall asked with a frown on her face.

"I am trying to find a way to destroy the Nature's Orb, Master Flamel told me to destroy the orb because in wrong hands it could spell disaster." Dumbledore took out a candy and popped it into his mouth, it was a great way to release stress for him. "I have a feeling that whoever is after the Nature's Orb will not back down so easily. He or she will try again and this time I am going to catch whoever it is."

Minerva McGonagall growled, "But that is absurd Albus and you know it, this is a school not your playground where you can set traps. What if the thief targets a student or what if some student unknowingly helps the thief, you are crazy Albus."

"Maybe Minerva but I couldn't find any better option, this is the best choice I had."

McGonagall sighed, "Very well Albus but any student gets involved in this then I am blaming you." Albus nodded in understanding. "On another note, you need to talk with Severus."

Albus frowned, "Why, what did Severus do?"

"You know very well, hell the whole school knows that Severus is bias towards his house and he hates Gryffindor. Whatever he does is within the rules otherwise I would have kicked him out myself, three fourth of the school will be very happy if Severus doesn't show his face in Hogwarts ever again. He may be a talented trainer but he is a shitty teacher, he expects too much from his students even though he teaches nothing more than the basics. Slytherins never have any problem with him because he either gives them extra time and ignoring them when testing, I have many more complaints but you know them all too well."

Albus sighed, "Severus is much more than a Professor here Minerva, he serves a much bigger purpose."

"Cut the crap Albus, I know very well what you mean." Minerva growled, "But remember this, Harry Potter is now in Hogwarts. If Severus tries to take out his jealousy of James Potter on Harry then you'll have to be searching for a new teacher to replace him. I saw him glaring at Harry Potter the moment he entered the Great Hall. You know very well the history between James Potter and Severus, Sirius too warned me about him. Talk to him Albus, make sure that Severus doesn't show his hate of Potter in the class."

Albus nodded, "Very well, I'll talk to him."

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry's Pokemon List: -

Gible (M) – Helcurt

Zorua (M) – Loki

Chimchar (F) – Hilda


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Subjects Of Interest**

Harry was an early riser and even the best feast of his life couldn't make him wake up a little late, Harry arrived in Gryffindor common room and found the Weasley twins talking with their friend Lee Jordan in hush hush tone.

One of the twins greeted Harry when they saw him, "Oh, hello Harry."

The second twin turned around, "Why are you awake so early?"

Harry smiled, "Hello Fred, George and Lee. I just wanted to get familiar with Hogwarts before classes starts, it's a big castle so it'll take some time to find all of its secrets."

"Uh huh, the classes shouldn't start for two days." One of the twins spoke.

The other quickly followed, "Yeah, you could map out the whole castle."

"Or get lost in this big place."

"The whole castle is like a puzzle."

"There are many secret passages in Hogwarts,"

"Some good, some bad."

"Or you could go to the forest,"

"Catch some strong pokemons."

Harry chuckled, "Well, that is a good idea. I think I'll familiarize myself with the castle first then I'll look into the Forbidden forest. By the way, I told you my reason so why are you three up so early?"

"Oh you know, we are just discussing." Lee replied airily.

The twins started again, "Yeah, talking about this and that,"

"Like our summer,"

"Future Plans."

"Battles."

Harry snorted, "I have a feeling that you were discussing none of that, still it's not my problem. It was nice talking to you guys."

"Same Harry and remember to be careful." Fred said.

George added, "Yeah, the castle is really like a puzzle, there is a huge chance that you'll get lost."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry, I have it covered." With that Harry left the Gryffindor common room.

Marauders Map was a digital app for the Pokedex that was created by Lily Potter then Lily Evans in her Fourth year, it was a map that had almost all the secrets of Hogwarts. Since every trainer was required to always carry a Pokedex this meant that any trainer can be tracked using his or her Pokedex, Lily Potter used this information in creating Marauders Map. Not many knew but Lily Potter was the unofficial member of the Marauders and the smartest one in the group, she was able to prepare a digital map that showed every corner, shortcuts and secret passage that Marauders found throughout their Hogwarts year. Lily was able to connect the map to the Hogwarts system and map out every Pokedex in Hogwarts, so the map can tell the exact location of a person in Hogwarts and show it in the map. The only downside of this map was that if someone doesn't carry his or her Pokedex with him then the tracking system is useless, still it was better than nothing.

Sirius was the one who gave the app to Harry and Harry promised to use the Marauders Map to its full extent. Harry took out his Pokedex and said slowly in the microphone, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" The Pokedex opened up to show a full map of Hogwarts with location of everyone currently residing in Hogwarts, Harry could see the Weasley twins with Lee heading toward the Astronomy Tower, a few students moving through the corridors and Professor Dumbledore just . . . behind him. Harry turned around while trying to hide his Pokedex behind his back, "Good morning Professor."

Dumbledore gave a cheeky smile, "Good morning harry, it is a very unique map that your mother created, wouldn't you say?" Harry was sweating nervously, his first day in Hogwarts and he was already caught. Dumbledore smiled, "Try not to misuse it Harry, that map in wrong hands can be very dangerous." Harry nodded dumbly, "Well then good day to you and enjoy your time in Hogwarts." With that Dumbledore strolled past Harry humming the tune of some odd song.

Harry released a breath he didn't knew he was holding, "Damn, how the hell did he get here, the map first showed him coming out of his office then suddenly he appears behind me. He must have teleported here but Sirius said that teleporting is not possible inside Hogwarts due to some unique barriers, I am really confused. Let's not waste any more time." Harry watched the map and started taking a tour of the Hogwarts castle.

For nearly the whole day Harry moved around Hogwarts, seeing and memorizing all the places, paths and secret passages. There were many secret and hidden rooms all over the castle, many Teleporters that could possibly teleport to other side of castle or outside the castle or even a couple teleporter that could teleport him to Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't sure if the teleporters worked or not, the best choice was to call his godfather later and ask about them. The twins were right, the whole castle was like a puzzle, so many places looked exctly similar that could confuse the hell out of anyone, if not for the Marauders map he would have been lost surely. It would take at least a year for someone to get acquainted with Hogwarts castle and even then, there was no guarantee of it.

 **ooo0ooo**

The very next morning Harry was heading towards the Forbidden forest while scrolling through international news articles in his Pokedex, "Sinnoh has a new champion, the youngest champion huh . . . so she has a Garchomp, I would love to fight her one day once Helcurt evolves into Garchomp but that's too far away in the future. Hmm . . . Interesting, the league finally decided to add Goodra in the Pseudo legendry pokemon list, about time I say. Sightings of Zapdos near Sevii Island Kanto . . . uhhn, just rumors and no proof, can't they get a Photo at least if they want to prove that they have seen Zapdos. Hoenn champion defending his title against Steven Stone in a week, that should be an interesting battle. Ohh, now this is really interesting, Professor Samuel Oak from Kanto and his cousin Samson Oak from Alola has developed a new Pokedex design that is operated by a Rotom, specifically a Rotomdex, that sounds cool."

"Oh, hey Harry."

Harry looked up to see the giant looking man Hagrid smiling at him, "Hello Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled, "You look so much like your father Harry except without the glasses and with your mother's emerald green eyes."

"I know, everyone mentions it."

Hagrid chuckled, "How's Hogwarts suiting you?"

Harry smiled, "It's a nice place, classes haven't started yet so I can't say about that. The castle is impressive and really puzzling, I am looking forward to spend my time here."

"Good, good, study battle and enjoy." Hagrid chuckled, "So, going to the Forbidden Forest to find a Pokemon?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I am hoping to find a strong Fletchinder. By the way, why is the forest called the Forbidden Forest?"

Hagrid laughed loudly, "The forest wasn't always so friendly Harry, before Hogwarts this forest was said to be very dangerous with powerful wild pokemon of all types but once the founders created Hogwarts the danger level of this forest decreased, it's not as dangerous as it used to be but no one ever changed the name." Hagrid took Harry to a nearby cabin, he then registered Harry's Pokedex and said, "Well, all done. You can go inside the forest but remember to come back within an hour, your Pokedex will be keeping track of the time for you."

"Thanks Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid scoffed, "Please, no need for Mr, just call me Hagrid. By the way, since you are looking for Fletchinder maybe I can help you with that."

Now Harry was very interested, "Really? How?"

Hagrid smiled and replied, "There is a special and powerful Fletchinder in the forest, she is very strong and most of the times stay away from her pack. Once you enter the forest, head to the North East direction. You'll find a lone Apple tree, that Fletching should be there."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Hagrid."

"No problem Harry, now go on."

 **ooo0ooo**

"You are getting a present from me for Christmas Hagrid, this is awesome." Harry said while staring at the special Fletchinder. Just as Hagrid said, Harry found the Fletchinder sitting on the lone Apple tree, what made this Fletchinder special was her size. This Fletchinder was already as big as her evolved form Talonflame, Harry was sure that this Fletchinder has the King Size trait in her.

Harry walked out of the bush and addressed the Fletchinder, "Hey Fletchinder, I want to challenge you to a battle."

The Fletchinder eyed Harry gave a huffing like sound, Harry for a second thought that the Fletchinder won't come down to fight but he was proved wrong, Fletchinder glided down gracefully and stood opposite to him, ready to battle. Harry grinned, "Awesome, come out Helcurt." From Harry's pokeball Helcurt came out and eyed his opponent, "It's your battle Helcurt, I'll interfere if needed."

The two pokemon eyed each other for some time, neither of them making a move. Fletchinder acted first and her move surprised Harry, Fletchinder used Agility to speed up and attacked Helcurt with Acrobatics. Helcurt took the hits but before Fletchinder could leave Helcurt slashed at her with Dragon Claw, the Dragon Claw hit it's mark and Fletchinder winced in pain but she was able to get away. Fletchinder flew up and attacked Helcurt with Razor Wind, Helcurt saw the attack coming and used Dig to go underground and dodge the Razor Wind attack. Fletchinder eyed the ground from the sky, searching for Helcurt to show up. Helcurt finally came out from below the ground and used Stone Edge, Fletchinder showed her speed by dodging all the pointy edged rock that rose from the ground.

Fletchinder covered herself in a layer of orange flames and charged at Helcurt but suddenly she vanished. Harry's eyes widened, "Helcurt, Sandstorm now!" Helcurt did as told and created a Sandstorm, Fletchinder came to attack Helcurt with a combination of Flame Charge and Aerial Ace but the Sandstorm affected her vision and made her loose her target. Helcurt took advantage of the situation and smashed Fletchinder to the ground with another Dragon Claw, Helcurt didn't stop and jumped up to drop on Fletchinder with Body Slam.

Harry didn't waste much time, he took out a Pokeball and threw it at Fletchinder. The Fletchinder was sucked inside, the pokeball wobbled for few seconds before it pinged indicating a successful capture. "Good work Helcurt, you did well." Harry released his new Fletchinder who came out and glared at him, "Calm down Fletchinder, let me heal you." Fletchinder was still untrusting but she let Harry spray the healing potion at her, her health rose back to normal but she was still not hundred percent.

Harry addressed his newly caught pokemon, "My name is Harry Potter and from now on you are one of my Pokemon, you are a part of my family. You are strong I can tell that from your fight with Helcurt but you'll need help to reach your full potential, I can help you with that. I can help you to become strong and one of the fastest bird pokemon. I am going to call you Hestia, how does that sound?" The Fletchinder grunted in agreement, "Good, let me scan you." Harry pointed his Pokedex at her.

" **Fletchinder, the Ember Pokemon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. Fletchinder flies faster and faster as the flame sac on its stomach gradually heats up. Once in flight, Fletchinder can reach its top speed extremely quickly, giving it the edge in battle by attacking is opponents before they can get prepared. Its speed right after takeoff already puts it in the top speed class of all bird Pokémon.**

 **This Fletchinder is a female, it has the ability Flame Body. This Fletchinder also has the King's trait which explains its bigger size.**

 **Known moves – Agility, Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Razor Wind, Quick Attack, Peck, Tackle, Ember, Roost.**

 **Egg moves – Tailwind, Incinerate, Secret Power, Will-O-Wisp."**

"Hmm nice, I'll see how good you are with all of your attacks later on." Harry then prodded more information on Fletchinder through his Pokedex, "3 Feet and 10 Inch, you will be very big when you finally evolve. Your bigger body should give you more stability in the air and your lungs will be also bigger for raising the effectiveness of your fire type attacks. Welcome to the family Hestia."

Harry returned Hestia back to her Pokeball and went back the way he came, when Harry came out of the forest he found Hagrid sitting near the cabin playing with a male Pyroar. "Hey Hagrid."

Hagrid looked at Harry and smiled, "Oh Harry, you are back. Meet Fang." The Pyroar gave cute smile which didn't fit well on his face. "So, did you catch her?"

Harry smirked, "Yup, I named her Hestia. She is quite special; Kings Trait is extremely rare. Thanks for telling me about her Hagrid."

Hagrid waved it off, "No problem, she evolved a few months ago when the Hogwarts year ended last year. Not many students have entered the forest yet so you were lucky to find her, a few days later and she would have been caught by someone else. So, what more Pokemon do you have? I know you should have a Gible since that's a must for a Potter, what else?"

"Well, Helcurt is my Gible then I got a Zorua from my godfather Sirius, I named him Loki. I bought a Chimchar from Mr. Ollivander and I named her Hilda, now I caught Hestia."

Hagrid nodded, "I see, it is a nice team for now. You should look into a Water type to balance things out."

Harry nodded, "I know. Can you tell me where I can catch a Mudkip?"

"Umm, Mudkip are rare and you'll definitely not find one anywhere near the Black Lake. There is a group of Mudkip that lives nearby the river inside the Forbidden Forest but finding them will be hard, they rarely come out while someone is around. I have seen that group only a few times, you'll need to make multiple trips to the forest to search for them."

Harry frowned, "I see. Then I think I'll train my current pokemon for now before searching for Mudkip."

"Yes, that is a good plan." Hagrid agreed, "Besides, Mudkip usually go closer to river during the winter time so you may have better luck during winter."

Harry nodded, "Thanks for everything again Hagrid."

"No problem Harry, do visit from time to time."

"Will do Hagrid, see you later." With that Harry walked back to the castle to heal Hestia completely.

 **ooo0ooo**

"Where have you been Harry?" Neville asked as Harry sat down on the Gryffindor table for breakfast, "In the last two days you woke up before us and then you just vanish for the rest of the day, I finally find you lying on your bed when I return to dorm at night."

Hermione added, "Yeah, I once saw you roaming on the corridors, I ran toward you but you just disappeared."

Harry smiled, "Sorry but I was a bit busy. I was familiarizing myself with the castle, finding al the shortcut routes to the classes, the place is so big that it took me two days to visit every corner of this castle. I also met Hagrid again, he doesn't seem like it but he is very knowledgeable, if you want to catch a particular pokemon then Hagrid is the person that could give you the best location. I caught Hestia, she is a Fletchinder with Kings Trait, Hagrid was the one who pointed me to her."

"Huh, so that's what you have been doing from the last two days." Neville asked and gave a nod in yes.

Hermione still had some questions, "You are really lucky to get a pokemon with Kings Trait, I heard they are more rare than shiny pokemon. But what I don't understand is that, where did you eat because we never saw you in the Great Hall until now."

Harry smirked, "I get my breakfast here in Great Hall, not many students are awake when I am here in the morning. I also found the Hogwarts kitchen, all of the Mr. Mime's there were all too happy to fill my stomach. They are quite fun to interact with, I spent my dinner and lunch time with them for the last two days."

Just then their Pokedex pinged as they got their schedule. Harry looked at classes and said to himself, "So, Pokemon Biology in an hour."

"That's Professor McGonagall class." Neville mumbled.

"Hmm, we should finish our breakfast and head to her class, it's not a good impression if you get late on your first class." Harry said while eating another toast. "Have you fed your Pokemon?" Neville and Hermione nodded, "That's good."

 **ooo0ooo**

The group of First years entered the Pokemon Biology class to find a Persian sitting on top of the teachers table, Ron Weasley was the last student to enter the class. The Persian suddenly jumped off the table and in midair transformed to Professor McGonagall. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Pokemon Biology Class. You saw me right now in my Persian form, it is called Animagus transformation. It is a very hard process and you won't be learning it in Hogwarts but if in future you ever get a chance to learn it then you'll need to have a very strong groundwork of Pokemon Biology."

McGonagall stayed silent as her eyes scanned each and every student, "How powerful a pokemon is can be very much dependent on its biology. It's not required that two same pokemon will have the same internal structure, like two Slowpoke who looked same and maybe are brothers can have difference in their internal body. When a pokemon uses a move then he produces the power from his internal organ and natural energy, even a small change in Pokemons biology can completely turn the tables."

"Let me give you an example, I caught a Vulpix in my younger age who was very powerful with fire type attacks. She left scorch marks on the ground when she worked, her body was heated up most of the times and her fire type attacks could put a Charizard to shame. It was because her Inner flames was much larger in comparison to normal fire types, every fire type has their inner flames, the stronger their Inner Flames, the stronger their firepower. My Vulpix's inner flame was as strong as a Charizard if not stronger, that was he reason her fire type attacks were so powerful but a single drop of water was able to knock her out. If you don't know the basic knowledge of Vulpix's biology you could never help such a Vulpix, today that Vulpix has evolved into a Ninetales and she is one of my strongest pokemon."

Prof McGonagall was a wonderful but a very strict teacher, she was a fair teacher but if you disturbed her flow then it's like signing your own death wish, Ron Weasley found this out the hard way. Pokemon Biology was one of the core subjects and even though it was mostly theory, Professor McGonagall kept the class interesting and made sure no one ever started getting bored. The subject was very important as it taught how to recognize the qualities and abilities of a pokemon, what is the pokemons weak point and what is its strong points. Understanding of Pokemon Biology helped immensely in training your own pokemon or understanding your opponent's pokemon.

 **ooo0ooo**

The Basic Science and Mathematics class was focused completely on scientific concepts, discoveries, understanding of technological devices and other similar things. Mathematics became part of it as to understand the scientific theory the mathematical calculations were most essential. The class also focused on basic essential information about all the places and happenings in the world. The class was taken by a young professor named Bill McAffe, he was a young Pokemon researcher who loved developing new pokemon related technological devices or tinkering with the old ones. Professor McAffe was an excellent teacher who always left the class in a state of curiosity, he always encouraged the students to tinker with the things available and create something new.

The most physically exhausting class was the Physical Training class, it was more of a drill run than a class. The trainer Professor Surge was a former army lieutenant, he stayed as a Kanto gym leader for a few years before deciding to take the physical trainer job in Hogwarts. Surge was a tough man who looked for strength and discipline, the drills he designed were always painful and exhausting and his punishment was harsher. Surge taught the students how to fight hand to hand, he would make them fight with fighting type pokemons who didn't seem to take it easy. The most exhausting were his laps across the whole school, he had a Raichu who was as sadistic as Surge, the Raichu would shock anyone who fell behind or slowed down during a run. It wouldn't be wrong to say that most students hated him and his Raichu.

Pokemon Food was a relatively easy subject but still a bit taxing, making standard pokemon food was hard but adding your own specialty was purely troublesome. Then there was special Pokemon food for different types or different pokemons or like a completely different pokemon food for Snorlax who were heavy eaters. Professor Pamona Sprout was a chubby looking old woman who seemed to love cooking, she was a very good teacher and she rarely scolded someone when they get things wrong. According to Professor Sprout, cooking Pokemon food is an art that not everyone could master. Neville loved that class and he became Professor Sprout's favorite student very quickly.

The history class was the most boring class in the whole Hogwarts curriculum. Professor Binns was a very old man, probably older than Professor Dumbledore. History has always been a boing subject but Professor Binns took it to extreme, his class was like reading an extremely boring book. As the class starts, Professor Binns would open the book and keep reading line by line, stopping a few times to explain some points that no one ever paid attention to. Almost every student in his class used their time to sleep, even the most studious student like Hermione had a very hard time in keeping her focus.

The Pokemon Training class was conducted in a big open field, the class was not a mixed class as in, the classes were divided by houses. Quirinus Quirrell was a brilliant and knowledgeable teacher but he was an introvert, he rarely approached the students so it was the students duty to approach him and gain knowledge. Professor Quirrell was a distant teacher, he would give directions and then watch the students do their training from the sidelines. Professor Quirrell taught about type advantage, he taught how to teach some moves to Pokemon like Iron Tail, Steel Wing and other such attacks. When asked, Professor Quirrell would definitely give good pointers on what move should one teach his or her pokemon next and how to teach it. Professor Quirrell also conducted mock battles, most battles were stopped without any result as the Professor wanted to know how a student approach a battle. All in all, the Pokemon Training Class was an extremely useful and interesting class.

 **ooo0ooo**

Understanding the Powers of Aura, it was a class that had everyone excited. The class like the Pokemon Training Class was divided by houses, Harry's first class with his fellow Gryffindors was on their fifth day at Hogwarts. The Professor Fillius Flitwick was a short sized man but he was said to be one of the most knowledgeable and Powerful person in the matters of Aura. Once the attendance was taken, Professor Flitwick stood up and addressed the eight Gryffindor first years who were sitting on individual mat in a open field.

"Welcome everyone, as you know I am Fillius Flitwick and I'll be the one who will teach you to use your Aura. You must have been having a very hard time with your Physical Training class with Professor Surge, that class is not only for keeping you fit and healthy but helping in this subject as well. For using your Aura you need to balance your Physical and Spiritual energies, you may know how to do things but if your body is not compatible you can never do what you intend to do. Some of you have learned to connect with your Aura but I'll still teach you all how to do that, that will be our task for today's class."

"But first let me give some directions on what you all will be learning in this class. Everyone who can access Aura can do few basic things, that is to connect with the Aura of the nature and find out everything that is around you, every living being is connected with his Aura. You'll be learning to sense out living things with your Aura, Aura can heighten your senses and you'll find a normal person in your surroundings easily if the person is not suppressing his or her Aura to remain undetected. You'll be learning how to heighten your senses to find someone or suppress your Aura to remain undetected."

"There is a chance that you are attacked by some wild pokemon or in any other way so if you don't have a pokemon with you, you'll be in danger. So, you'll also be learning to project your Aura outwards and forming a Shield. The shield made of Aura is not impenetrable but it is a good defense technique, you can also fight with the help of Aura. You can add your aura to your Pokemon attack to make them more effective or you can connect with your pokemon using your Aura to make them stronger and more resilient. These are the basics of what you can do and for the next two years this is what you'll be learning."

Professor Flitwick finished and looked at each student to pay attention, "Very well, now to start this class I will start with Meditation. Meditation is the most important aspect of learning Aura, with Meditation only you can start to understand and access your Aura. I'll be showing you different meditation techniques, choose what is best for you and start with it." The whole class went on as the few students who didn't have proper meditating technique learned how to meditate and then get in touch with their Aura.

Professor Flitwick was an excellent teacher who made sure that no student in his class was getting left behind, he never sighed away from personally helping each and every student. This class and the Professor got added on Harry's list of the best things in Hogwarts.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry's first Pokemon Specialty class was really mind boggling, Severus Snape looked like a crude professional man but the truth of the matter was that Severus Snape hated the Potter name. At the start of term banquet, Harry had seen the Professor glaring at him, he had heard about him from Sirius and he had the impression that Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Pokemon Specialty lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry, he hated him.

Gryffindor's had the first class of Professor Snape with Slytherins, they had heard that Snape was a bastard who favored his house Slytherin, the Gryffindor first years had their doubt but it became clear in the first class only. Snape started the class with Roll call, he spoke all the Gryffindor names with disdain but he practically sneered at Harry's name.

"There is no need of having your pokemon outside in this class, if I ever see a single pokemon in my class I will take it and you'll never get it back. You are not here to battle, you are here to learn how. You dunderheads may think that battling is all about having strong pokemon and bulldozing over your opponents, like proving the superiority of dragon pokemons." Here Snape eyed Harry, Harry frowned while Malfoy and his cronies snickered. "Battles are not won by power only, you need mind, intelligence, strategy. In real battles, type advantages mean nothing. Offensive and defensive moves are not enough to win battles, Status moves are there for a reason. I can teach you how to win battles effectively, I can teach you how to defeat Pseudo Legendry pokemons with a simple Pikachu."

Snape eyes roamed over the room but then stopped at Harry, "Tell me Potter, how will you catch a powerful Tyranitar that has knocked out all of your pokemons in your team except one flying type. What pokemon would you choose and what will you do?"

Harry stood up and replied, "I'll have a Swablu to use Perish Song on The Tyranitar, I'll then have my Swablu to be defensive by dodging Tyranitar's attack by flying away from it or use Protect if not able to dodge, if the above two doesn't work then use Cotton Guard or Substitution. Tyranitar will go down one way or another, once it's unconscious due to Perish Song I can easily catch it."

Snape frowned, he wanted Harry to not be able to answer. "Looks like you are not completely dunderhead. Tell me how will you defeat a Dragon type pokemon?"

"Fight with another dragon type pokemon." Harry replied without missing a beat.

Snape sneered, "How foolish, 50 points from Gryffindor. You should know that Dragon type attacks are of no use on fairy types, use Fairy and Ice type attack, any dragon will go down."

Harry snorted, "Please, you yourself said a minute ago that type advantage means nothing in real battle. If you really want to beat a powerful Dragon pokemon with Fairy and Ice types then it's your own funeral."

Snape snarled, "100 points from Gryffindor and 50 more for your cheek. How dare you answer back at me you idiot, get out of my class."

"With pleasure, I don't want to be taught by an idiot or as you say, a dunderhead." With that Harry stormed out of the class leaving a fuming Snape and a shocked classroom full of students.

 **ooo0ooo**

Harry's Pokemon List: -

Gible (M) – Helcurt

Zorua (M) – Loki

Chimchar (F) – Hilda

Fletchinder (F) – Hestia


End file.
